tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Messink
"To strike fear into the heart of the enemy is to strike the final blow." — Messink, On the Conquering of Nations Emperor Messink Messon (CC: 36/4/4,846 - CC: 49/9/4,913) was the finder, and 1st Sefenlander Emperor of the House of Messon, and the 66th Emperor of the Sefenlands overall. He was born at an orphanage of White-Sphinx, and was then taken in by the Slayers' Hold, wherein he acquired Red Hot Steel, himself dubbing it To the Truth. He was discovered by Kinglanders, who declared him the nameless child, and took him to the Kinglands. He returned to the Sefenlands with an army and with the support of the commoners. He de-bodied Sadei Hairas, and finded a dynasty that persisted in Thornn Messoloriha, Akesia Halfloriha, Vayess Halfloriha, and then continued on to dominate monarchical elections in the New Delkish Empire even by the time of Huron Space. He conquered much of the world, most-famously Last Isle at the Battle for Last Isle, which involved the deaths of millions of refugees, and hundreds of thousands of soldiers, and the creation of the Last Tallman, a monstrously-large beast, which was the first tallman in creation. Nurkar, in reality the Child With Many Names, injured Messink, resulting in an infection which the nameless gods' love was able to fight off. Messink became unloved near death, however, and died at Messink's Keep. He also participated in the Battle Color-Red, the Battle for the Belly, the Battle Around the Great Pyramid, the Crush at Cubenn, the 4th Doublesiege (wherein he liberated Thousandtrees from Sarplanders hoping to sack it - an event exactly concurrent to the Vashalon Uprising, wherein Vash of the Vashalon opened up a lightning lychgate over Thousandtrees from the western Rainland before being defeated by Land), and the Dark March through the Jaw, wherein thousands upon thousands of his soldiers died. After a horrible start in the Ayelands, it would take most of the rest, and his son Makexes' lifetimes to conquer the Ayelands. His first son Jahartos was stoned to death for boyfuckery, and Makexes set about punishing the Oporosi for his older brother's death. Disapproving of Makexes' actions, his daughter Sulenn participated in the Lobott Coup, and Deylki-Sefenlander War which ended Messink's Dynasty. He wrote a book, On the Conquering of Nations, which is mostly about the Sefenlander Conquest of Henkenne. Appearance: Notably, Emperor Messink was only 167 centimeters tall. To disguise his short stature he would often wear a large red Farwestern hat, which also helped his claim as Emperor of the Delklands. He would also often wear boots, and was rarely seen off of his horse. The infamous Messonic Complex is named after him. Other than that, he was a fairly well-muscled man with broad shoulders, and a very regal appearance. In his youth he had long blond hair, which became something associated with the House of Messon. This carried on to the House of Messoloriha, which instead is known for its curly platinum blond hair. Messink began balding earlier, and only wore his hat more, and more to hide it. He was often seen wearing a cape of catamount fur, dyed bright red after the Battle Color-Red wherein his army of 600 elite soldiers stood against 20,000 Crahishmen. Down to just 100 men, Messink managed to lure 4,000 men into the Valley of Boiling Tears. Back then it was simply known as the Valley of Mothers, for it was full of lilies of the valley, said to look like the tears of mourning mothers. And my did mothers mourn. Six dragons surrounded the 4,000 men. The dragons were beaten and broken, and releasing all of their flames at once managed to burn alive more than 1,000 men, and brutally injure a further 2,500. Every lily of the valley burned with a sickly sweet scent of poison. The 100 men escaped, as the Crahishmen's ranks fell behind, and mutinies took hold. Just one day later, a burned man known as Mori surrendered his petty tribal kingdom to Messink, giving him his King's Cape as a token of fidelity. Messink wore it at all public events from there on. His attire was otherwise typical for a Sefenlander Emperor, with much of it made of dragonleather. Like most Sefenlanders, his eyes were bright green, and his skin was somewhat swarthy, although this was mostly from spending much time outside working. He was still paler than most Sefenlanders. In his youth he was said to possess the chin, and jaw of a king. By his death his jaw was blackened with rot, and gangrene. History: Until they found Messink the biggest mark on "western history" on the part of the Faith of the Nameless Children was acts of defiance by missionaries of the Bloodott living within the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, who provided shelter for Redmem, and committed acts of terror against the populace, or even self-immolation. Several times they clashed in the streets with the purpleshirts and Hellseers. Nohth Nuj was but a young boy living in Lohth at the beginning of the 1st Great War, and he personally witnessed many of these "subversives" lay down their lives for others. In fact, his own father Sayergohn Jettermukn was beaten to death in any alley by the Hellseer's second in command, and his cronies, Lohtish Griefolon Nukatt. Nuj personally witnessed this from a distance, and Griefolon became aware of him. Griefolon was instructed psychically by the Child With Many Names to spare the boy on the direct orders of the Shadow. Nuj fled, and survived by wandering the Glory, never staying anywhere to long to rouse suspicion of subversive ties or his very real homelessness. Near the war's end, however, he had amounted many connections in the glory, and had amassed a small wealth, which he used to arm the Bloodott, and members of the Yellow Coalition. He was in Reynlenn during the Rape of Reynlenn when the Glorious Emperor fled, and left his people behind at the mercy of angry Anasicmen, Coldlanders, Sefenlanders, Harishmen, and Sayerthenners. Nuj witnessed atrocity after atrocity, and most of it coming from his side. He was disgusted in himself, and began his transformation into a zealot. He began to believe that the unfaithful nations were doomed, and the only way for them to be saved was by converting the people of the world. He prayed to the nameless gods that he would be the next finder, to mold, raise, and guide the next nameless child. Billow died, and along came Sai Hu Hei Hun Hairas, who was never "found," and died at the height of the Topok Rebellion at the hands of Sefenlander Emperor Sadei Hairas. Upon Sai's death, Nuj felt in his heart that a new nameless child had been born. He had been wandering Doronkonlenn for decades at that point, and had become a very old man, and he was no longer fit to raise a child, but he walked all the way to White-Sphinx simply to gaze upon Messink, the child of destiny, fated to shroud the world in his wings. "My brothers... I see something. I see a white sphinx, spinning a wheel painted in blood with its claws, and the blood is rising up, and the sphinx is becoming red. The wheel is the world, and its wings cover the whole of it, first white and now red, oh so very red." He went on his own, and although no one has documented it, Nuj laid down his own life so that Messink might live. He sacrificed himself, burning high, and preventing an attempted massacre of newborns on the part of Sadei, who similarly feared Sai reincarnating. A lordling named Wermes Castaia, participating in the rebellion, found the newborn, seemingly the only victim of the fire, as everyone else had fled. The child was unburned, and cooed lovingly at him. Wermes sensed something momentous and magickal about the child, and sent him off with his men, spiriting him away to the Slayers' Guild, whom he believed to be the highest magickal authorities in the world. Nuj left behind a note that went unread for six years, until it was happened upon by chance. At this point, the Blood Children of the Kinglands were restless, and needed proof of a new nameless child. Several frauds had arisen, and several factions had come about. A massive civil war was brewing. There was, however, something anomalous about the note. It compelled those who read it to believe in it wholeheartedly. Its properties became apparent to anyone who read it or who witnessed someone read it. Soon, there were but two factions, the readers, and the unread. The note simply read: "He will be found in the land of gold, and bravery untold." Obviously this steered the children into thinking that he would be found somewhere in the Sefenlands, and this is consistent with what Nuj had said before his death. The Blood Children investigated his death, and found records of a missing, and presumably deceased babe at the orphanage. For nearly a decade, nothing could be done with this information. Things changed, however, when Wermes Castaia, now in exile and living in the Kinglands, finally converted to the Faith of the Nameless Children. Immediately he made the highest ranking members of the faith aware that he had been at that orphanage, and had sent the babe to live with the Slayers' Guild. Messink was a rebellious fifteen year old, and had taken a keen interest in the Undoing of Pyanjen, an event which he strongly suspected the Slayers' Guild either perpetrated or was covering up for someone else. He was a studious boy, with an interest in politics, and magicks. One day he stole a magickal halberd, which seemingly called to him, and it dubbed itself To the Truth in Sefenlander Script. Messink had become aware of wyzards hoarding illegal knowledge in the City Around the Great Pyramid of the Badlands, and travelled down there up from the Slayers' Hold in nearby Mount Beles. There he was kidnapped by Blood Children, who had finally come to realize that the "land of gold, and bravery untold" was Pilat, not the Sefenlands. They took him to the Kinglands. They told him everything about his past, and about the harsh rule of Sadei Hairas. They told him about their vast armies, and showed him how they operated in secret, and out of the view of the King at Kingtonne. He was introduced to Wernes Castaia, whom Messink remembered visiting him a few times in his childhood. Finally, they told him that the halberd had previously belonged to Billow the Slave, and most likely had origins in Aye the Queen. Messink already had high hopes, and even political aspirations. He believed that it was possible for him to become a lord in the Coldlands, but this far surpassed any of his ambitions. He asked to see the note. It fell apart before his gaze, and he now had vast powers of persuasion. When people would look upon him, it would be very difficult to resist his commands. Over the next year, he would have armies mobilized, and plans drawn up for the invasion of the Sefenlands. The invasion of the Sefenlands was hugely successful, and was over in just a few short months. On CC: 13/9/4,863 Messink marched his army through Hairaerz, and arrested Sadei Hairas. A morning storm delayed Sadei's execution by several hours, and mirrored how it was sunny the morning of Sai's execution, and began raining just before he was killed. The sun broke through during the execution, and over 20,000 people witnessed Messink bring down his halberd on Sadei's nape. Messink began proselytizing his new faith to the people, and it began to take hold. Ymetros Gaulstone, leader of the faith, then handed him Sadei's sangahalk, and begged of him to crown himself emperor of the Sefenlands.Category:Characters Category:History Category:Nameless children Category:Monarchs Category:Delkish Monarchs Category:Emperors of the Sefenlands